


Reading of Sirius Black's Will

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Gen, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Sirius reads his own will beforehand.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Challenges [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 24





	Reading of Sirius Black's Will

"To my Moony, I leave my—"

"You're not _dying_ , Pads," Remus said, rolling his eyes at Sirius' dramatics. He picked up the spoon and bowl of soup before turning back towards the pitiful sight that was Sirius.

The boy lay in the middle of a heaping pile of pillows, tissues scattered all around him. The curtains were pulled shut, refusing to let any light in. The only source of illumination was the lone candlestick in Peter's hand, its flame burning neatly amid the dusty wax.

"Hush, you!" James mock-glared at Remus, standing by Sirius' head, dressed in a black suit. He had completed his outfit with a proper tie, looking ready for a funeral. In the poshest accent Remus had ever heard him use, James said, "We're so sorry for the interruption, Lord Black. Please, do continue the reading of your will."

Sirius shot Remus a pointed look before he coughed loudly and extended a shaky hand towards the brunet. Remus sighed but clasped it in his. Sirius wheezed as he said, "To my beloved Moony, I bequeath thee my equally beloved leather jacket. May it keep thy warm—"

"It's _thou_ —not thy," Remus said, interrupting him again.

Sirius shot up in bed and let go of his hand as he glared at him. " _I'm_ the one dying here—I can say whatever I want!"

"It's just a cold, Pads," Remus said, Levitating the wad of dirty tissues off the floor. "You're not dying, but I could very well kill you."

"I can't believe you'd give _him_ your leather jacket but not me," James cried, shoving Remus out of the way. "Pete, we're leaving! We clearly know when we're not _loved_."

"But I wanted to know what he'd give _me_ ," Peter protested, but James grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

"You would give me your jacket?" Remus asked once the others had left. He bit his lip as he watched the myriad of expressions crossing Sirius' face. "Sirius?"

"Ugh, fine! _Yes._ I'd give you my jacket and my inheritance—don't tell James that, though. He'll throw me out of _his_ will," Sirius said, trying to lighten the air, but Remus easily read between the lines.

He smiled softly as he bent over and pressed his lips against Sirius' chapped ones, ignoring his runny nose and red eyes. He increased the pressure a little, but he didn't deepen the kiss, which caused Sirius to pout when Remus pulled back.

"Stop pouting and drink this," Remus ordered, picking up the soup bowl again and offering it to Sirius.

Sirius smirked and said, "Wow, if I'd known you'd react like that, I would have given you my jacket long ago."

Remus rolled his eyes and _accidentally_ spilt some hot soup on Sirius' thigh. Just because Sirius was sick didn't mean he wasn't annoying.


End file.
